A network video surveillance (NVS) service is a remote video surveillance service based on a broadband network. This service uses the broadband network to network scattered and separate image collection points to implement unified surveillance, unified storage, unified management, and resource sharing across regions.
In the field of video surveillance, a video surveillance system generates a large number of video recordings every day. When there is a need, surveillance personnel must retrieve valuable surveillance video recordings from massive surveillance video recording files, which may occupy a large amount of work time of the surveillance personnel. In addition, since the picture change rate of most surveillance video recordings is not high, viewing such pictures for a long time easily makes the surveillance personnel have a feeling of fatigue.
In the prior art, a user may manually generate an event through a client, and the system obtains, clips, and splices a video recording corresponding to the event according to time of the event and a camera identifier, and stores the spliced video recording and the event together for later retrieval.
The prior art has at least the following technical defects:
1) The event recorded on video is manually generated by the user through the client. If the user does not perform the operation, or the client is not started, such an event cannot be generated, and during subsequent retrieval, the video recording cannot be retrieved based on the event.
2) The system needs to download, clip, and splice the video recording from a video recording device according to data in the event, so that the video recording that meets a condition of the event is separately kept in the system. Processing time is required in the process of downloading, clipping, and splicing, resulting in a user's retrieval requirement not being met in time.
3) The processing manner of downloading, clipping, and splicing is adopted, which reduces system performance and increases overhead of system computing resources in the process of clipping and splicing.
4) Both the downloaded video recording and the original video recording are stored, which increases overhead of system storage resources.